Chained Freedom Loki love story
by C.D-cosplay
Summary: When Thor and Loki get their yearly birthday presents from the ally realm Furoso they are surprised to find that they are living creatures from their land. Calling them Guardians Thor is happy to have his new friend, but Loki sees things vary differently. Journey with them as they grow and try to survive in their somewhat troubled times.
1. Chapter 1

Odin walked through the golden streets of Asgard his long prideful strides shadowing his two sons at his side. Holding his head up high he watched his beloved kingdom go about their everyday lives only looking at their king when they think he is not looking. He was taking his sons to receive a present from one of their allied lands. Thor was bouncing in his stride not being able to keep his excitement in cheek, while hisyounger brother loki kept a cool demeanor about him even though the boy was vary interested in what was in store for them.

The land that was to bring the gifts was called Furoso a beautiful planet that the boys always loved to go to because of the breathtaking beasts that inhabited the land. Especially the Vunto creatures that looked human with attachment such as crystal growing from their skin to leathery wings forming down their back and creating a matching tail. They always had the most interesting way of giving gifts but each year it was something that the boys would never lose interest in.

Odin led the boys down to the harbor like every year, passing floating ships importing goods from food to weapons all the way down to the ship crafted of glowing crystal with dancing ribbons of aura. Thor ran ahead of his father the young boy's face breaking into a smile as he was greeted by the same face he seen every year. "Thor you grown scenes I saw you last" Thor nodded looking up at Pytro. The Vunto stood eight feet tall and was covered from head to webbed foot in glistening scales that looked like they were carved from the ocean floor. He had a bald head that was decorated in a thin veined fin that rain down his back and ended in a tail that could be used as a rudder in the ocean.

"And how are you Loki" he said as he saw the younger brother approche "fine thank you sir" Pytro nodded flipping his fin like ears his tail hitting the dock with a thump "well come with me the king and queen thought you two were ready to have something vary, vary special indeed".

Thor ran after him their faced brightening as they saw the wonders on the Furoso ship, dragon eggs, weapons crafted from the elements themselves, scrolls that would take you to the past, seeds that could grow into trees the size of planets the wonders were endless. Pytro took them all the way up to the deck the wind nipping at their skin. The Vunto put his lips together into a long soundful whistle looking to the sky. The boys fallowed his gaze as a cry cracked through the air, powerful wing beats ripped through the air as a pair of wings blocked out the sun that were the color of deep pinks crimsons and oranges like a fire being painted on a see through canvas.

A egele like creature landed on the deck with feathers long and a deep shade of reds and violets and long legs that end in fine black claws. The beats gave a cry and was the engulfed in fire transforming into a man with long spiked red hair and deep violet eyes. Walking to Thor the man bowed. "This is Pharo a fire Griffin" said Pyrto, the man smiled "I heard a lot about you Thor" he said standing up he transformed back into the breathtaking bird "it will be a honor to serve you"

The wing beats continued only this time the sun was blocked out by a a pair of wings that seemed to be constantly moving as if it were air or water. Shimmering blues, violets and silvers exploded with color as another beast landed. A wolf with fur white as snow and crystals protruding from its shoulder blades that glistened like icy glass, its paws were large and had long thick claws colored in a deep ocean blue. but what was eyes capturing was the seven streams of aura that danced across the beast's body. It landed in front of the boys it's wings disappearing the moment it's paws touched the wood floor. The ribbons of aura danced even more gracefully red, blue, green, white, yellow, black, and violet all moved together in harmony around the wolf's body. It was large as well standing toe to toe with the Griffin.

The wolf stood in front of Loki bowed but did not say a word.

"She is named Nixfa a elemental" Pyrto walked back to the boys with a smile on his face. "Well boys, I would like you to meet your new guardians"

The boys gasped looking at the elegant creatures "they are ours" asked Thor, Pytro nodded "yes you see in our world when a warrior comes of age a guardian is chosen to partner with them in battle, they will fight beside you and be loyal to you for the rest of your lives".

Thor Jumped in Glee and ran to Pharo wrapping his arms around the fire bird as it gave out a roar of excitement returning the hug as best it could. Loki though walked to Nixfa still in awe of her beauty, staring at her though he became unsure, this was not like getting a toy or book, there was a person under that wolf body, a person that did not wish to show her true form. A person who is practically his as if she were a pet.

Nixfa was no different then a slave with a fancy name. Did she even agree to being his guardian? To a boy that was not even from her world or apart of her customs. He reached out to touch the wolf, her fur feeling softer then anything he has ever felt, she was strangely warm and cold at the same time as well like ice that has been thrown into a fire but refuses to melt. Her eyes stared at him like orbs of colord icy blue, there was sadness in those eyes and loki knew she did not want this.

"Come ride with me brother!" yelled Thor climbing onto Pharo's back, an uneasiness came into Loki's stomach, looking back to her eyes he sighed "would you like to ride with Thor and Pharo?" he asked. Nixfa's eyes widened a bit, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. Did she not think he would ask her if it was okay to climb on her back and make her fly through the sky?

Nixfa lowered her head to meet face to face with Loki "if that is what you wish then I shall ride with you". Loki's heart fell a bit but to please his older brother he climbed onto the lowered back awkwardly gripping onto the fur and hugging her sides with his legs. Thor took off like a natural holoring in glee at his new 'friend' Nixfa began to run her smooth gate made it easier to ride and more comfortable then even a horse that he was so used to. Jumping to the air her wings appeared out of thin air the spiritual material moving like smoke a capturing the air and making him airborne the suddenness of it made loki hug her even tighter. "Do not hold so tightly" she said causing him to relax "sorry"

The sarrow of her voice made it clear that Nixfa was stripped of her freedom just to be a present for him. Lowering his head he felt ashamed to be on her back "I hope we can be friends one day" he said

"As do I my lord, but for now I shall carry you through the sky as you have asked"


	2. Chapter 2

Flying took Loki's breath away. Looking down at his kingdom from above riding the soft air currents that were captured under the translucent curtain of light that served as Nixfa's wings. He was impressed with his older brothers ability to ride Pharo so well, but he soon realized it was because of how the Griffin was built. It was much more horse like then Nixfa was, with him having to shift his legs in a awkward push sitting position to keep from hitting her wings or cutting himself at the obviously sharp crystals that grew out of her skin.

"Do you think we should land Nixfa?" he asked leaning threw her wings so she could hear him "again my prince, if that is what you wishthen I shall obey". With a slight turn of her body Loki was granted the perfect view of the setting sun before taking the softest nose dive hes ever seen, never a bird would be able to pull off such grace.

Landing on the dock with Thor in toe the blond boy dismounted with haste jumping into his father's arms "did you see us father? We were flying really flying!" The king laughed looking back at his younger son who with help from his new guardian dismounted but stayed at her side. "Do you like her son? She seems to be vary gentle" Loki nodded his head. "I do like her father and I hope we can learn to be friends" he spoke as best he could trying to find the right words to make Nixfa think she was no slave, but a dear friend to the boy, he watched her roll her eyes.

The walk back drew meany eyes. Thor wanted to ride on Pharo's back which the Griffin was more then happy to accept, Loki on the other hand took to walking beside Nixfa, asking questions that she would only half answer. "Do you like it here?" "Yes its a beautiful place" "would you need anything when we get home?" "I have everything I need" "do you like games?" "Yes".

Loki wondered what Nixfa's other form was like. Pharo was a man with red hair and skin that was marked as if alive with fire. Would Nixfa be like that as well? A translucent woman?

His thoughts wandered so far that he had no idea that they were already in the courtyard at their home. Servants finely dressed in silk came to greet them stroking Pharo and helping Thor, putting a leather strap around his neck they led him away to the stable were he will stand with Odin's prized horse the sleipnir. He had no idea why he would be fine with such a thing.

They came to get Nixfa as well, as a man went to put another leather rope around her fluffy neck she backed away only for him to try again tying it quickly around so she could not shy away. Her eyes widened with fear and rage, Nixfa exploded at the restraints her wings taking shape in a bast of color, rearing showing off her deadly claws at the man as he fell to the ground flapping her wings wildly and giving a sharp ear piercing cry that sounded like a wounded dragon. Swinging the red aura ribbon to the leather it ignited in a bright flame that licked at her fur. Another servant ran for Loki "my price" he said pulling him away "get away its to dangerous"

Loki could not take it as he watched the servant come at Nixfa, some armed as the wolf continued to lash out at the people who tried to hold her as if she were some piece of live stock. He broke free from the man's grip, racing back to the enslaved guardian as she continued to thrash about. "Stop it all of you" he said reaching his hands out to separate them. His heart was racing as Nixfa beard her fangs at the people who still held the ropes now looking like pitiful twin in their trembling hands as they stared at the perfect white spears of smoothed bone encased in curled lips and hard stairs.

"She is not a animal, shes a Vunto a person just like us and dose not deserve to be restrained. She thinks like a person and even if she dose not show it now she has a form of a Vunto. Don't put her in the stable with the animals, give her a room, treat her as a guest." Turning to Odin who stood with Thor behind him staff in hand he swallowed hard "father please don't treat her like a animal because she is not one" he pleaded with a trembling voice.

Odin hit the butt of his staff on the ground, a tired look on his wrinkled face "prepare a room in the west wing big enough for her to be comfortable"

Loki stalked down that halls trying to be as quiet as he could, hiding in the shadows of his own home, not to be caught of doing something bad but to stay clear for his brother, he would never hear the end of it if he saw his brother sneaking to his guardian's bed chamber.

finding the door of beautifully crafted ivory with a wolf in the center of copper leaves he knocked three times, ears alert for signs of movement. The door creaked open to revile that Nixfa has yet to transform, her white fur taking on a blue tinge in the moonlight as she sat in the center of the room staring at him with her deep blue eyes. "What do you need my prince" she asked "well for starters I was wondering if you could just call me Loki, your no servant" Nixfa thumped her tail on the stone floor a amused growl rumbled in her throat. "You might not think me of being a servant, but I was picked, tracked and captured as if I was some prize for selling on the black market. Thats just what would happen to me if Pytro hadn't come along thinking I could make a useful guardian to you". The words stung him but still he walked in sitting down next to the massive wolf. "Well what could I do to grant you freedom?" She lowered her head the shine leaving her face "Freedom? No I can never have freedom, I must make it myself for I will never be free back home" Loki turned to face her, reaching out to pat the center of her face causing her long ears to twitch at the touch. "Well you could try and make a home here".

Nixfa pushed her cold nose to his chest make him sway back a bit "one day I might think of this place home". A smile creeped on the boy's face, he finally got through, maybe only a little bit but he still got through.

He spent long hours in that room, hours turned to days and days turned to a full took turns asking questions. "What do you do for fun here?" "What do you do for fun there?", "Could we Play sometime?", "What the craziest thing you done?"

"Hey Nixfa, do you have another form like Pharo dose?" The wolf nodded her head "yes I do", "can I see it?" he asked leaning in to see her eyes closer as if her other form was held in the blue orbs.

Crystal formed around her feet engulfing her entirely, Loki jumped to his feet, heart pounding what was going on? "Nixfa!" he yelled just before the crystal prison engulfed her head. Reaching out to touch the cool surface he turned and ran for the door about to find help when a shatter was heard fallowed by laughter, a sweet laughter that sounded like the smoothest bell ever rung. There in the center of the room sat a beautiful little girl. Her skin was as pale as moonlight with hair black as the night sky trailing down to her knees like a silky cloak. Her eyes shined in deep blue pools and her body was covers in markings that traced around her limbs like vines barley visible, only a shade darker then her skin.

She looked to be only a year younger then Loki. Nixfa laughed again "you did not expect us to be the same age huh?" He shook his head causing her to laugh in her song filled tune.

Loki got cloths made for her as the weeks went by. The white sparkling of silver and gold did not suit her though, the seamstress in charge of her took her in as a challenge, making her gowns of bright vibrant colors, and pants of blacks greens and white for when she played with the princes.

Thor liked Nixfa when he saw her true form, asking all sorts of questions saying she was shield sister material when they took to fighting against each other. When she was only with Loki however they thought that fighting was useless. They liked telling stories to one another Loki even took to brushing her long black hair when no one was around saying it was relaxing to play with the endless streams of ebony.

"I was wondering, what dose it mean to have a guardian?" Asked Loki as he brushed her hair in the garden. "It means to have a partner at your side for all your battles, to go to war on the back of a mighty beast and strike fear in the hearts of your enemies. Some guardians even bond with their riders their souls become intertwined and they become inseparable and a powerful force able to fight anywhere." Loki looked up at the blue sky in thought. Being able to fight anywhere with Nixfa, an already powerful creature, it seemed amazing. "Do you think we would ever bond?" The little girl laughed turning slightly to look at him "maybe, but it would take years".

"Brother, Nixfa I got an adventure that i think we should do" said Thor sitting on Pharo's back in the early morning mist. "I don't like that idea" said Loki rolling his eyes causing Thor to laugh with Pharo "come on brother or are you a Fearbunga" Sighing in defeat he looked at his older brother "what is it then?" Leaning down in the saddle that was made for him he smiled with mischief "were going to see the Gurama"

Loki stepped back "that's a stupid idea, that thing will kill us the moment it sees us" Shaking his head he leand back puffing out his chest "no it wont because its sleeping for the winter, haven't you always wanted to see one?"

No sooner were the three children riding off to the stone forest on the outskirts of the city, Thor mounted on Pharo's back would lean in stroking the bird's vibrant feathers already forming a rider's bond. Still the look and movement that Nixfa's partner guardian had made her uneasy her mind foggey as she tried to piece together of what could be happening in the creature's mind. Looking back at her he was not a sharp and ambitious looking as he was when they first met.

"Are you alright?" asked Loki leaning over the saddle of a gelding he snuck from the stable, the boy thought it rude to ride on Nixfa's back until he felt he was worthy of such a mount. Nixfa shook her head, black locks cascading down onto her horse's rump "I'm fine I was just wondering what a Gurama was" laughter broke them apart as they saw a smile break out on Thor's face. "A Gurama is a giant beast with horns that are said to reach the heavens and can eat the night in a single day" he said his chest puffed out. "So you never seen one then, how reassuring"

Annoyance quickly took over the boy's face "what would you know, I bet I could even take that thing down" he drew his practice sword a stone blade of finely carved designs more decorative then anything. "Watch your tongue, you would be surprised of what can happen because of it". Thor's eyes narrowed, turning Pharo's head to face them both nose to nose with her horse. "What would you know, your just a pet given to my brother"

Thats when it happened.

In a flash with no trace or sound Nixfa was on Pharo's back as well sizing the boy up and pinning him down with her cold iron stare. "I only show allegiance to Loki, not you, we may be called friends from our sparing but you have no right, prince or slave to speak to another in such a disgraceful ton. I have heard your father say you might be king one day but you will be a king of a city for people wanting a knife in your back if you think of them as lowly as you seem to think me."

The brother's were speechless, here a child given to them by another world was talking down it its prince in words that were all but lies with ice frosting over each and every word. "Brother she dose hold a point, but still Nixfa I think you should have said it differently".

The ride was silent for some time after that. The cold winds not bothering any of them as the clicking of horses hooves echoed around the stoon trees that loomed over them. Nixfa hated it here, it held no color what so ever, just shades of black and white, it was a depressing place indeed.

"Brother I think I found something" said Thor looking back at them "what is it?" he asked dismounting form the steed. Nixfa lend over her horses neck to see a clearing of broken trees all staind in the color of shapeless black, broken at the trunks from tremendous force giving away a sense of a deep foreshadowing that sent a cold finger down her spin. Her horse began to tense underneath her, its dapple coat moist with the long ride and a uneasiness, its nartalls flaring and eyes wide, Pharo put his head up and began to flap his wings while Loki's horse began to pull at the rein's in his hands.

They were frightened and they had a right to be. "Thor Loki, get out of there now!" she yelled grabbing on to her frightened steed's neck as it reared into the air. Nixfa's heart began to race as the sense of danger hit her in pure instinct, it told her to run, to run far away and not look back, but how could she leave the boys?

Simple enough her horse chose for her, throwing her from it's back as Loki's horse ripped from his hands. She landed on the hard ground the sudden force knocking the air from her lungs. "Nixfa whats going on!?"

Before she could answer the earth around them shattered, stone breaking and a roar crumbling the world around them in sheer rage. Nixfa flew herself between the brothers and the beast that was making its way toward them, "Pharo get them and go!" She yelled. The Griffien did not have to answer, scooping up the boys on his back he began to run only to be cut off by a terror like no other.

The beast was massive it's back brushing the tree tops shattering them as if glass, it resembled a bear in her world, with horns that stretched far from its skull in ebony flesh that was coated with a thick bone like skin.

The Gurama went for the boys its ranging roar vibrating the ground beneath their feet, opening its jaw to revile a row of sharp teatn it dove at the children as they ran for their life. Without thinking Nixfa rammed into the beast fully transformed with a battle cry of her own.

It was a clash of titans the Gurma was at least five times her size as she dodged and attacked with such fury of fangs and claws. She jumped on its back her claws digging into it's shoulders as it yelled in annoyance turning, thrashing about trying to grab her as she sunk her teeth into the back of it's neck, the soft flesh breaking open in a deep river that refused to slow the beast as if it were a machine.

"I will not let you harm them!" she screamed in her mind, ribbons of aura ripped through time itself slashing at the Gurama's fur in a fury of earth, and fire lighting up the stone trees with vibrant colors of red, green, and violet. Still it was not enough as the beast grabbed hold of the tiny guardian in it's massive claws, she screamed in pain and fear the ear piercing shriek sending a shiver through Loki's spine as he watched the whole the from Pharo's back.

The Gurama slammed her into the ground as she thrashed trying to break free, the air being crushed from her soul.

Loki could not take it anymore, His guardian was now fighting for her life, and it was his fault, her white fur now streaked with dirt and blood that he had no idea who belonged to, her calming blue eyes were now orbs of madness as she tried desperately to think in the chaos that she was in, clawing and biting, doing anything just to hang on for a few more seconds as the Gruma roared, blood and drool caking her matted coat.

It was madness, he grabbed his head as pain began to flow through him trying not to cry out from watching, his body trembling under the strain. Not able to take it anymore he screamed out to her, hoping those long ears would hear him, he was desperate to get her out of there. "Nixfa No!" his voice cracked from the train of how loud it really was as it echoed above the battle going on.

Hearing her name being called out by the boy made something inside her snap that day, The world seemed to slow around her, the roaring had stopped, the pain no more, all that was there, was her rider, Loki, the boy that refused to think of her as a pet but as a friend, the boy that thought he must prove himself to her now called out to her in a heart wrenching way that made he blood run hot with something.

The desire to win.

With new found strength she pushed back, ripping open her wings, no longer translucent but thick slabs of crystal, she reared up flapping the weapons at her back as the broke across the Gurma's face. She roared not in fear, but in fury,, aura burt around her being more colors exploding in power as she battled on relentlessly. She used the violet ribbon to grab hold of the creature's neck once more, with one last scream she used the last of her strength causing a sickening crack as the body fell limp.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki did not even wait to see if the Gurama was still alive. Without a word he ran to Nixfa's side as he watched her body fall to the ground, not bothering to turn back to his brother. "Nixfa, Nixfa please be alright, you need to be okay" he said close to tears as he shook the wolf's side, blood stained his hands the smell of battle clinging to her fur like rags made him sick, still he did not care. Nixfa was his guardian, she had to be okay, she tried to warn them and they did not listen right away, she tried to make them escape but they were not quick enough, so now she fought for their lives and is not aloud to pay such a price for his recklessness.

Thor ran to his brother's side "is she alright?" "I don't know" he said leaning over the half dead body. Taking in a deep breath Thor leaned over her head, her mouth slightly open revealing a chipped fang "You were right Nixfa, I was stupid in believing I could take on that thing, now stop playing dead!" The wolf shot her head up a loud growl escaping her lips "I'm not dead you idiot" she said landing her head back on the cold ground "I'm just tired".

Relief washed over them, not caring that his brother was there Loki flung his arms around Nixfa's neck burying his face into her still warm fur "thank you" he mumbled into her, "no my friend, it is I who should be thanking you"

That was a story that stuck with the trio for their entire lives.

After that day Nixfa and loki grew even closer, her wounds healed well only having a small scar on her shoulder from a stone that penetrated her when she was crushed. Odin hearing about the accident punished the boys, but in turn welcomed Nixfa with open arms as one of his family. "You're still a child, yet you saved my own children, you may have not had a family when you came here but I would behonored to take on that duty in caring for you."

Nixfa never felt more at home then in Asgard, she would sneak out with the boys for adventures in the city, stay up late with Loki to tell stories, or spar with Thor honing her skills with the stone blade that Odin made sure she had.

"I think its time I show you how to bond" said Nixfa amusement in her eyes as Loki's usually calm face turn dumbfounded "What did you say?" "you heard me, I've been your guardian for long enough it's time you learn to bond, you don't like fighting but one day you will have to and I like having comfort in knowing that you have a far greater chance then most at victory when you're riding a weapon."

Its been years since Nixfa had first been given to the Asgardian prince, now standing at age sixteen she was growing beautifully, but still powerful. Her long black hair moving almost shadow like forming around her face and enhancing her deep blue eyes, she really began to capture Loki's mind all the time now. He watched her train with his older brother, evenly matched in combat, and almost envious. Throwing down their stone blades long ago Nixfa took to making her own weapon design sending it to the blacksmith he crafted her a beautiful bow of silver and vilinan steal that unhooked at the shaft into two deadly blades that were each as long as her arm for close combat.

The style she adapted too took his breath away every time he watched her go toe to toe with his idiot brother.

Still this was way sudden, Loki took to thinking of Nixfa as a dear friend, no longer having that burden of being his guardian, he never rode her even if the thought of flying made his heart flutter. "Nixfa I thought you given up on guardian the moment father took you in as his own?" The girl sighed rolling her eyes she poked him in the shoulder causing him to stagger "Loki I was deemed your guardian the moment I flew you over Asgard whether you like it or not your going to learn how to bond."

Laughter erupted beside them causing the two to look over at the big blond giant as Thor walked over to them a grin on his face "don't fight it brother, no matter what you say Nixfa will always best you when it comes to commands." Unlike his brother Thor grew up much like his father, with thick blond hair and sky blue eyes from his mother he looked like the typical Asgardian even though he was far outgrowing his brother.

"Well brother Nixfa here said I should learn how to bond" Thro just shrugged his shoulders "then you should brother" "do you bond with Pharo?" Thor shook his head "no, but he doesn't talk to me, he acts as if he were just a mindless beast and it worries me"

"Enough, Loki your training starts tomorrow, and if you don't come I will drag you outside and make you train with me until the next moon, is that clear?" Thor looked at his brother mentally telling him not to argue as he flicked his eyes between the two of them. Sighing Loki nodded his head "you win as always"

It was early morning, the sun barley rising over the golden city when Loki left his chamber to the court yard to see Nixfa already groomed for the day. As always he was speechless, her fair skin showing delicately through her silk tunic like fallen snow, her black hair was wove int a braid of endless night running down her shoulders and back as soft as a lover's hands. She turned to lock her eyes with his, her blue eyes that were always so much older then her, how fast does a guardian's mind age?

A smile broke out over her features "its about time you shown up slacker" rolling his eyes he came to meet her on the stone grounds "where should we go?" he asked.

She took him into the clearing hidden in the garden that they always played in when they were kids. "This was you won't be worried about your brother" she said with amusement as he rolled his eyes. "Well you got me out here, where do we start?"

The hours were hard, not physically but mentally, Nixfa's mind was way beyond 16 and Loki was at his normal teen years "Place your hand on my face". Not questioning the command his hand brushed against her soft skin, his mind shook with sparks, they ran through his body nipping at everything he was, it became to much for him to bear and soon he had to pull back his hand. "What was that?" he asked looking at his trembling had, his heart was racing as if he encountered danger yet all he did was touch the girl's face. "That was the connection of my mind to your body, I only did a little but your going to have to reach out if you don't want it to hurt. Its meant to sync our minds and intertwine them but if only one of us reaches then it will harm the other."

He spent the entire day that way, placing his hand on Nixfa's delicate face only to feel tingly sparks around his body. The more he done it though the more it became a welcomed feeling going from harsh shocks to cooling whispers. "You must accept the link, grab it and search it, think of it as a book."

And Loki has thought of it as a book, a sacred book that should never be touched, a book that was really Nixfa's mind. The thought of reading such a object of trust was uneasy to him, what if he found something he was not supposed to?

Days begin to turn into weeks and every day the two would sneak to the garden to try to bond with progress that was maddening slow. Whispers began to go through the palace and Thor's temper begin to grow with his favorite sparing partner gone.

"Again"

Those were the words Loki grew accustomed to, they laid in the cool grass in blissful silence on opposite sides something the prince was thankful for. Nixfa began to try different mind games with him to see what it would trigger, her legs showing through a slit blue gown of elegant bead work that hugged her snugly made it almost unbearable to keep his link up. Placing his hand over his head to feel her forehead he took a deep breath and searched for her mind's link. Grabbing hold of the cool tingling sensation he began to wrap it with hers as she did the same. Taking a deep breath he began to hear a heartbeat that was not his own, it was slow, calm, but vary alert. This was his favorite part, linking to her made their senses become one and her hearing was so good that she was able to listen to his heart beat any time she wished. Still her's was the sweetest music he ever heard.

"Good job now listen for something deeper"

He tried, he strained listening for the conversation she started in the link, but the words never came. Severing the link he looked back to see she was getting up, bending over to hold her hand out he gratefully took it "you been showing progress but something is blocking you, find out how to get it fixed or we can't go on"

Days passed with their trips to the garden gone, again was the feasts with Nixfa erupting with tales of glory from her world that she carried to this day along with the other warriors. Again was the watching her and his brother spar, memorized with her dance like movements. And again was the longing to have Nixfa to himself.

"Hello brother, why not go for a ride with me and pharo, I'll even ask sister to come" said Thor bounding up already in riding gear. "Fine I have nothing better to do" said Loki closing a book he had no interest in. It was true the only thing he wanted to do was learn how to bond with Nixfa, but how could that be done if he refused to tap into her mind as easily as she dose his?

Tacking up his horse he saw Nixfa already transformed and waiting outside the stable. Her sleek white coat shimmering in the morning sun as she pranced around the curt. "So brother, what is it between you and our sister?" Loki looked up to see his brother tightening the cinch around the Griffin's belly a flash of worry traveling through his face, he shook his head looking back at the graceful being outside the door. "It's nothing too bad, I can't bond she says something is keeping me form doing it and I need to figure it out for myself." The older brothernodded, pleased with the response "well you should fix it, you two would be a mighty force if you could figure it out"

Thor's words held some truth to Loki but he always had a worry in his mind. How much help could the god of mischief be to an elemental? A creature starting to come into her prim was a mighty force compared to his own powers made to cause stress to others.

Mounting the mare he fallowed his brother's Griffin outside to the high sun only to have his gaze captured by the mesmerizing movements of the wolf at his side again. She was stunning to anyone who would every lay eyes on her, gracefulness gifted by the wind itself with an inner wisdom that surpassed her years by far. "Are you ready boys?" she said playfulness chiming into her voice like high strung bells.

Without another word she taken off, her claws clicking on the copper ground as she sped away with Thor on her tail's of aura "Wait for me sister!" he yelled with glee. Loki leaned into the saddle and asked for a gallop from the mare watching the world spin away as he tried to catch up to his brother and friend. The thundering of hooves and paws echoed through the forests as Nixfa turned to the trees, the boys began to hear laughter escape her lungs as she jumped and dodged through the unkepted trails. "Slow down sister! Pharo can't keep up!" Yelled Thor as he began to have trouble in the thick and narrow greenery. Loki began to laugh with the wolf in front "whats the matter brother? Can't you keep up with your shield sister?" He kicked his horse again asking her to go faster as the branches rushed past him, cutting onto another path he saw he was passing his brother causing even more laughter at the giant's struggles, breaking through the trees back onto the trail without slowing he saw the back of Nixfa with her long slow strides keeping her a full horse length in front. What a rush it was to have a race with of three different spices on such a narrow track! Loki always loved riding and knew it was one of the few things he excelled past his brother in!

Why stop here he thought as he kicked his horse again trying to ride neck and neck with Nixfa. The mares strides became even longer as he let her head lose her mane whipping his face in the wind. He saw the massive white body in the corner of his eye as he rode to her shoulder and past right to her head! His gaze locked with those deep blue orbs for only a moment as he held his breath, letting go of one rein he held out his hand and stroked her massive head, his fingers brushing agenst a plate of pure crystal.

Everything slowed before him, the horses frantic pules became a sluggish thud, the trees passing by seemed to almost go in reverse, a heart began to pound in his ears loud as a drum, powerful breaths echoed all around him, he could even feel the dirt on the bottoms of his feet and between his toes.

"Jump on!" she said, her voice came form everywhere and nowhere at the same time, it blasted him with such a force that he almost fell right off the mare. It was full of fear and frantic. "Get on now!" Without asking he leaped from his horse clutching on to her neck with more strength then intended he began to feel a pricks in his own flesh.

With a mighty roar or strain and haste Nixfa threw herself into the trees not a second later with Loki hanging on as he saw the body of red and violet whip by and slam into his unsuspecting horse. The sound was sickening, the animal's last screams of pain as he heard bones snap and crush to even muscles ripping in gut turning detail. That could have been him he realized with shock as he continued to hang on.

"We need to go after Thor" without waiting for him to reply she took off at her same maddening pace still all he could do was stay on. The world was completely different, he leaned into her, felt her muscles move with his, his lungs ripping open with hers, hearing their hearts syncing together. The forest before him was thrown into dramatic detail even with him seeing it at only a glance.

Straning his eyes he saw his brother hanging on for dear life to Pharo and without even trying he became clear as day as he struggled to stay on the maddening beast. Opening his mouth to speak immediately regretting it with a taste of bug he hunkered back down into her massive neck. "Don't speak, just think and I will hear," "what happened to Pharo?" He began to feel the vibrations go threw his body from her growling. "The beast is mad, I failed to see it but he lost all his sanity and is probably going to try to run off a cliff or something". Worry feel into Loki's mind "we have to do something," 'what do you think im doing!?" she yelled back. "Hang on if you know whats good for you"

Again without a reply she went even faster, he could feel her body straining as she quickly began to struggle for breath, his own muscles began to pain with her own, still she ranked her body pushing herself forward until Thor began to come into view. They entered a clearing, the sun pelting down on them, Nixfa's paws dug into the hard soil as she turned on nothing but a dime to cut off the rampaging bird.

"Pharo calm down!" yelled Thor only causing the bird to screech. Nixfa was indeed right the beast had gone mad, Loki watched as its eyes darted crazily all over, it's feathers ruffling and joints tensing. Again the beast screeched and Nixfa roared in return "hold on Loki, this might get chaotic".

Loki felt as the absent crystals began to grow right out of her skin and around her legs and down her back past were Loki sat, ribbons of aura shifted through thin air around them. Loki felt her body tens as her tail went up and ears went back, curling her lips in a nasty snarl she took her fighting stance with Pharo in toe.

Nixfa reared up and charged right at both Thor and Pharo, the crash taken the air out of Loki's lungs, all he could do was cling to her and cling he did, as he watched them fight her jaws snapping and claws ranking, twisting and turning her body in tight percussion as Pharo did the same, neather of them getting the upper hand. Nixfa jerked forward charging again but just before Loki felt the hit she turned and slammed her body into Pharo knocking Thor from the saddle, the older brother flying threw the air and landing with a harsh thud.

Again they did battle, with Loki hanging on and Thor standing helpless on the side lines, Nixfa was right the battle was chaotic! In one set of eyes all Loki saw was feathers and fur flying, but in the other he saw the tip of a snarling snout ripping into the hid of a Griffin.

Once more they clashed and Loki was raised in the air as Nixfa reared, taking down Pharo and landing on top of the beast, taking her silver ribbon she wrapped it around the Griffin's face, its screeches filling both their heads with a ringing until finally he quietened. Her breath came out in a large sigh opening her lungs from another battle that felt like hours but was probably only minutes.

Loki felt Nixfa lay down into the cooling grass her head flopping to the ground. Finally daring to leave her back he ran to her head "are you okay?" he asked stroking her face only to be awarded with the humming growl of contentment. "Do you feel alright? After all we were bonded the entire ride so you should know if im injured."

Loki's eyes widened he was bonded the entire time! Excitement, shock and confusion all washed over him at once, shaking his head he brushed them aside anyway now was not the time for a bonding lesson.

Thor rushed to their side, breathless and exhausted he looked no better then either of the guardians. "Don't worry Thor, hes just knocked out is all" Thor rubbed his head unable to find the words he was looking for. What happened"? All she did was shrug her shoulders as best she could. "Lost his humanity, went crazy, or he could be sick I honestly don't know"

"Well we need to get back, maybe someone at the palace might know what to do" nodding her head she began to transform back into her other form, the tiredness from the enduring run showing back to her features all to clear. With help from Loki she got into a sitting position, reaching out with her delicate finger she brushed them against Pharo's head.

Flames took hold of the Griffin's body causing Thor to fall backward in shock as they watched the fire smolder away to reveal Pharo back to being in his human body.


End file.
